


出亡

by wyolica



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry Warlock, Visions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyolica/pseuds/wyolica
Summary: 现在，我的小船漂荡而去……





	出亡

*

在他十一岁之前，家里的保姆是伊什塔尔·阿什脱雷思。他已不大记得这位女士的样子了：一个瘦长、漆黑的等腰三角形，黑色便帽里挽着红头发，总绷着脸。多少个孤独和胆怯占据的夜晚，她坐在他的床边，用低沉的嗓音哼一首古怪的摇篮曲；她戴墨镜和明亮的珍珠耳环，帽盖的蕾丝饰带里插着他白天摘下的酢浆草花。

她叫他“亲爱的小主人”，他叫她“保姆妈咪”。他想，或许他可以去投奔她。

在塔德菲尔德，夏天，红头发男人在等他。可能是她的兄弟，或是她的儿子：一个锐利、漆黑的平行四边形，倚着黑色宾利——大体是个梯形，曲线流畅如样条函数。

他没带手帕。他在裤线上蹭了蹭掌心。

“嗨，我是沃洛克。道林。”他的右手打着石膏，他伸出左手。

那男人抬起墨镜打量他，“我知道。”镜框底下露出一对黄眼睛，圆形，瞳仁像薄凸透镜。男人伸出两根手指给他握了一下：“克鲁利。”

“克鲁利，”沃洛克重复对方的名字，希望表现得像个稳重的大人，“见到你真好。”

“我不好。”克鲁利说，“你是个大麻烦。”

这男人高出他一个肩膀。沃洛克仰着头：“你很像我的保姆妈咪。无意冒犯，但……”

克鲁利耸了耸肩，站直身体、拉开车门。

“走吧，给你找个住处。”

平行四边形变成了长方形、又折叠成正方形。

他们躺在河畔的草丛里，在苹果树下，头对着头：他和亚当·杨，他的小房东和新兄弟；狗卧在他们身边。树荫鲜绿清透。一颗半红半青的苹果压弯枝条，颤巍巍坠到他鼻尖。一个不太完美的圆形。

亚当说：它在诱惑你品尝它。沃洛克盯着那颗苹果，撇了撇嘴：没熟，也没洗。亚当翻了个身，用手肘撑起身体，压弯了又一片鼠尾草。他俯视着沃洛克：在这儿我们不在乎这个。

亚当抬手摘下那颗苹果，用袖子擦了擦，咬下去。

“嘶——甜倒牙，”他咂咂嘴，用力眨动眼睛，“你也尝尝？”他把苹果递给沃洛克。

沃洛克将信将疑地接过苹果，在红的那一面上咬了一口，咀嚼。

他猛然坐起，“呸”地吐了出来，表情扭曲。那苹果被砸到树干上、又往回弹，骨碌碌滚向坡脚。狗呜呜叫了几声，撒开腿朝它追去。

亚当·杨大笑起来。

“每一颗苹果都值得尝一尝。”他说，“每一颗禁果。”

“他们会不高兴的。”沃洛克说，“大人们。你父母。”

亚当支着下巴，小腿上下晃动。“相当不高兴。他们把我关起来，说直到下个世纪都不让我出门，”他刻意顿了顿，“但每次我都能跑出去。”

沃洛克说：“我真羡慕你。”

“别太在乎就行了，”亚当说，“他们又不能真把你怎么样。”

沃洛克低头看着右臂上的石膏。“我做不到。”他说，“我是个小偷。”

一阵沉默。亚当忽然问他：“我们逃吧？”

沃洛克疑惑地“啊”了一声。亚当拽着他的左臂，把他拉到河谷边，指着对面说：“逃到那边去。”在阳光下，他兄弟的脸颊明快、油润，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“别白日做梦了，”沃洛克说，“这么深，还宽，一眼望不到头。”

“我能过得去。”亚当说，“只要这上面有座桥，我就能过得去。”

“要是有座桥，谁都能过得去。”沃洛克撇嘴道。

亚当伸了个懒腰。“你就过不去。要不要打个赌？”

沃洛克说：“打赌就打赌。”

下一秒钟，河谷上凭空出现了一道弧线：一条索桥。亚当松开他的手，蹬蹬跑了过去。狗紧跟着它的主人。

桥在他们脚下横向摇晃，越晃越快，在他的视网膜留下残影：一节驻波。沃洛克朝那桥走了几步，伸手摸上桥索——就在那一瞬间，桥又蜃景般消失了。

亚当在河谷对面喊道：“你过不来！”他双手在嘴边摆了个喇叭，把声音拢成圆锥。接着是一连串笑声，狗汪汪的吠声。

在公学里，有些高年级学生喜欢把新生从楼梯上挤下去。他们管这叫“教给新人尊重礼让”。他们居高临下地看着他，把正装穿得像丧服，空白的面孔上只有一张张鲜红、咧开的嘴，那些嘴唇一张一合地奏出交响乐：“你上不来！”

沃洛克朝他喊回去：“我能！”

沃洛克抿着嘴，沿河岸奔跑。亚当在河对面蹦了起来，夸张地挥手，嘴里叫喊着什么，像要吸引他注目。

但他很快就看不见了。亚当的身影被他远远甩在后面。他奔跑、喘息、出汗、摆动左臂、摆动石膏、奔跑。在重复、机械的摆臂中，傍晚逐渐被黑暗啃食，天空点亮星辰、河面升起浓雾。

夜色如沙尘暴席卷而来。它幽暗的微粒碰撞、扩散，充满了整个天地，将万物拢入黯淡的静谧。

他听见一道声音说：“停下吧，孩子。歇一会儿。”

沃洛克收住脚步，由于惯性又往前冲了一段儿，拄着膝盖喘粗气。他抬起头。

说话的是一位天使——一个长着白翅膀的明亮椭圆形，雾气借丁达尔效应勾勒出祂的行迹。如果祂不是天使，那就只能是艾丽莎的哪个倒霉兄长，披上了她仓促织就的荆棘背心。显然不是后者：因为祂既有翅膀，也有手臂。

沃洛克问：“你，是在，和，我，说话吗？”

天使悬在河道上空，温和地看着他，两手在小腹交叠，翅膀不时拍动。沃洛克觉得祂合该披挂彩灯，被摆进圣诞节的礼物橱窗。

“这条河太长了，你这么跑永远也跑不到头。”天使说，“你想喝点水吗？”

祂的眼睛很像方济各兄弟，声音也是。

沃洛克说：“谢谢？”

天使给了他一瓶没开封的矿泉水。祂踩在地上时，个头和方济各兄弟差不多高，这一点同样使人感到安全。

“我还以为，”沃洛克失望地拧开瓶盖，“天使的水会特别一点。”

“特别环保。”天使解释道，“瓶子会直接降解。毕竟，我们也得与时俱进。”

“环保挺好的。”沃洛克说，“顺便一说，我叫沃洛克·道林，美国大使家的养子……不是亲生的那个。你确定你没找错人？”

天使尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。“嗯，至少，这次没有。”祂手掌拂过沃洛克胳膊上的石膏，用医生的口吻说：“依我看你已经完全痊愈了。需要我帮你拆掉吗？”

“……不用了，谢谢，”沃洛克摇头，“我答应亚当让他在石膏上签名。说不定还有他父母。”

天使眨了眨眼睛：“我还从没在石膏上签过名呢。”

沃洛克大方地把胳膊伸过去。天使从怀里掏出一支钢笔，在上面签名。祂的笔有些漏墨，结尾的字母像是一个句号，一个小黑点。

“亚茨-拉-斐尔，”沃洛克歪着头拼读，“这是你的名字吗？”

天使说：“是现代英语的写法。”

沃洛克点点头。“但是亚茨拉斐尔，你找我做什么呢？”他说，“我不值得表彰，也说不上该被惩罚；没干过什么好事，也没作过恶——阶级上的剥削不算……算吗？”

“别这么紧张。我就是碰巧路过，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“也可以跟你聊聊，如果你需要的话。”

沃洛克低头想了想：“那你能不能告诉我，要如何刻画无限质幂元群？”

天使窘迫地说：“我不知道——‘无限质幂元群’，我可以回去查一查……”

“没关系，”沃洛克忍俊不禁，“我们也不知道。就把这个问题留给我们吧。”

“最好是这样，我不太擅长解决这种……数学？科学？问题，”亚茨拉斐尔松了口气，眼神暖洋洋的，“你就很擅长。”

沃洛克摊手：“仅限于泰勒展开和求数值解。相当于电脑蓝屏之后你拼命敲它，寄希望于它能自动恢复。”

“啊，”天使露出笑容，“这正是我所做的。你为什么不坐下来呢？”

沃洛克在祂脚边坐下，亚茨拉斐尔体贴地让他靠着祂的小腿。他们静静听着水声。

亚茨拉斐尔说：“你很聪明，沃洛克。继续下去，你将有所成就。”

沃洛克说：“聪明不能帮我到河对岸去。”

“说不定有朝一日，它会帮你逃离你不想要的生活。”

“那样太累了，”沃洛克说，“我现在就可以逃——你看，我已经逃到这儿来了。”

“你是个好孩子，”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说，“不要沾染这种恶习。”

“别搭理这家伙。”另一道声音插了进来，是克鲁利。他抱着胳膊慢悠悠自密林深处蛇行而来，走过的一路上，灌木东倒西歪。

沃洛克回过头，小声说：“嗨。”

克鲁利矜持地点了点头。

“起开，天使，”他嘶嘶说，“他不是你的。”

“也不属于你。”天使说。

克鲁利朝祂龇牙。

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气：“我没别的意思。”

“你最好没有。”克鲁利说。他把沃洛克从草地上拽起来：“这家伙都和你说了什么？”

“没说什么，”沃洛克说，“这位……天使先生在我的石膏上签了名。”

克鲁利拉起他的右手，从裤兜里摸出一支派克签字笔。“那我也要签一个。你不会不同意吧？”

“可以，”沃洛克说，“但你得给亚当留块地方。还有杨先生、杨太太。”

克鲁利“啧”了一声。他在亚茨拉斐尔上方签了名，字迹张牙舞爪，比天使的长一倍。

他签的是：“伊什塔尔·阿什脱雷思”。

保姆妈咪，她牵着他的手，鞋跟哒哒地敲过道林宅二楼花圃边那条木栈道。栈道上有块木板翘了起来，经过它的时候，她总会在上面踢一脚。她说，这是为了让某个倒霉蛋在这儿绊一跤、摔下去、跌断脖子；而他怀疑她只是在发泄，因为她曾经差点儿在那扭断鞋跟。

没人因那块木板而死。有一天园丁带着工具箱上去，把它重新钉好了。方济各兄弟，有点龅牙，一个热心肠的椭圆形。这位老好人离开后，他父亲再没能找到一个那么好的花匠。

他认得那块木板，记得它的横纵坐标。最近一百一十四天，他走在那条木栈道上，总会用力踢上一脚，盼望它再一次翘起来。

沃洛克低头看着面前的打印纸，纸上有一个细长的平行四边形，和一个不太圆的椭圆形。

笔握在他的左手里。他用黑色把平行四边形填满，又分别给它们画上翅膀：一对黑翅膀，一对白翅膀。这不是件易事，他是右利手，他的右臂打着石膏。

“这是我家以前的园丁，”他说，“那是保姆妈咪。”

“好了，现在，”克鲁利把派克笔揣回兜里，揽着沃洛克的肩膀宣布，“跳吧，你可以闭上眼睛。”

“什么？往哪跳？往上？往前？”沃洛克转脸看向河谷，“别告诉我是往这里面跳？”

“当然是往下。”克鲁利说。

沃洛克往后退了半步。

克鲁利问：“又怎么了？”

“……太高了。”

“你知道，这些都是假的，”克鲁利展开翅膀笼住了他，黑色的翅膀，“没必要害怕假的东西。”

沃洛克惊住了：“你也有翅膀，你的翅膀——”

“是黑的，我知道，这儿所有人都长了眼睛。”克鲁利烦躁地说。

“……很酷。我是想说，黑翅膀很酷。”

半晌，克鲁利对亚茨拉斐尔说：“这次算你赢了，他真心是个好孩子来着。”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头。祂从另一边扶住沃洛克，说：“跳吧，孩子。你再也不必害怕。”

他在公学的宿舍是一幢灰色回字楼，走廊两边连着无数蚂蚁洞似的小房间，外侧带一个阳台。

沃洛克坐在蚂蚁洞的阳台上。

他会颤抖着坠落，然后上升。张开一只眼睛，他会发现地面的一切都在变小：那条河，他现在抬脚就能跨过去；塔德菲尔德，像是游戏桌上的一小块乐高积木；伦敦，依然霓虹闪烁，但已成了水晶球里的造景。

接着他睁开另一只眼睛。

“就像留数定理！”他叫道，嘴角不受控制地咧向耳根，“我绕着那条河跑一圈，还不如找到你们两个奇点！”

亚茨拉斐尔问：“什么是留数定理？”

克鲁利说：“让留数定理上天堂去！”

当你在飞的时候，还有什么能比飞行本身更加重要？还有什么能胜过在大气边界层翱翔、盘旋、飘浮，耳边吹过层云、飞鸟与繁星？让留数定理见鬼去，让公学和皮划艇社见鬼去，让亲子鉴定见鬼去，让冰冷的“美满家庭”见鬼去——他们会逃离伦敦，逃离英国、欧洲，跨越所有的时区和国家，然后，在河对岸降落，像一只疲惫的怪鸟或一片飘飘悠悠的羽毛。就在阳台的围栏外面，他看见亚当跑过来，和他紧紧拥抱在一起，身后站着他们的父亲和母亲。狗站在两条后腿上，前腿扒着他们的小腿。亚当说塔德菲尔德的夏天永远也过不完。每一个孤独和胆怯占据的夜晚，保姆妈咪在他耳边轻声哼唱——

_ 「现在，我的小船漂荡而去」_

_ 「银色，轻捷，像一条鱼」_

_ 「我峰顶的积冰尚未烧红吗？」_

_ 「太阳的目光更为温暖」_

_ 「我更接近甘甜的平安」_

_ 「我从未感到」_

_ 「第七重孤寂……」_

摇篮曲戛然而止。

他听见保姆的声音。那熟悉的声音在耳边说：“就是现在！”

\- 完 -

*

**Author's Note:**

> * 伊什塔尔·阿什脱雷思(Ishtar Ashtoreth)：私设保姆名字。设定来源是在神话中Ishtar = Ashtoreth，是同一位女神的不同叫法  
* 见到你真好 (Nice to meet you)，我不好 (I'm not nice)  
* 艾丽莎和荆棘背心指的是童话《野天鹅》  
* 鉴于原著中沃洛克有数学方面天赋，往文中强塞了几个粗浅的数学物理概念：见下方链接  
* 摇篮曲歌词引自尼采《日落》的最后一小段（倒序），为了行文效果综合了钱春绮与孙周兴两种译本。原诗最后一节节选：见下方链接
> 
> http://lady-empty.lofter.com/post/1f5eb3ce_1c678bbb6


End file.
